


Honey Whiskey

by 48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2019 reuploads, Abuse Aftermath, Also heavy themes of addiction and relapse, Angel Blood, Desperation, Don't copy to another site, Episode: s13e23 Let the Good Times Roll, Flash Fic, M/M, Probably Abandoned, Rationalization, Sam is Jack's Dad, Trans Sam Winchester, bi sam winchester, powers!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue/pseuds/48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue
Summary: Sam says a little bit more about Jack being family.
Relationships: Jack Kline & Sam Winchester, Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 45





	Honey Whiskey

**Author's Note:**

> fic title a song by Nothing But Thieves

"He's killed people. He's got a lot of blood on his hands." Lucifer's words are slippery and wrong and weaving, but Sam's had enough of him chewing the scenery, and while his eyes keep darting back to the most dangerous element in the room, out of habit, out of necessity, Sam can't glance away from Jack's bloodied, beaten face.

"I don't care. He's family." Sam answers, huffing in a breath. Giving Jack as much of a reassuring look as he can in the impossible circumstances they always seem to find themselves in.

And then Sam looks back to Lucifer, mouth quirking into something that's too rictus to be anything but a threat.

"And besides, so do I."

And then Sam, against all better judgement, full on decks Lucifer in the face, trying to tackle away the angel blade, ramming it up against the Archangel's throat.

The blood and grace calls to him, just like demon blood did, except angel blood always was worse-

And Sam finds he'd like to rip it out of Lucifer just for what he did to Jack, even if it won't fix anything.

Even if it means that inexorable hatred turns it all back on him.

Sam's used to shouldering that burden.

It's only his to bear- and if Jack to break free of that legacy, if he can reclaim anything else...

That's what you do, to keep the ones you love safe.

And selfishly, irrationally- the beast coiled underneath Sam's tongue, the thing that makes his throat clench and his heart race and gives sense-memory to the things Lucifer would hang over him in the Cage, all the ways Sam's addiction bloomed against him and made it's mark...

Part of Sam wants to take control back, to feel that heady rush of feeling, to claim his powers that were never a gift but that he'd always made his, however maligned, however misguided...

If only to prove to Jack that he was thought to be evil and irredeemable once, too, that it's always dogged his steps, that he'd been in a dark place and done wrong, even if his heart was in the right place, and to prove those powers can be used for good, no matter their origin, or the sickly-sweet hatred and benediction addiction always is.

Sam is used to falling off the bandwagon.

Sam is used to impossible choices with no way out.

Sam is used to taking the brunt of it all and rolling with it, because life hasn't settled for anything less.

But he wants to prove, however broken, however flawed- however much he'd been sober and addiction still rose to choke him even now-

That, for all the ways their path has been bathed in red, that they both will break free, that their powers will get them out of this one way or the other, that it can be used on their terms if there's no way out anyway, and that Sam would pay the blood price, and would carry that burden, too.

Sam has nothing to prove.

Nothing to atone for.

He did all his penance in Hell, with the self-same Devil who holds control over him like a chain around his neck, always dragging him back in whether he asked for it or not-

And if that means Sam has to get his knuckles bloody and stain his teeth red with the light of grace bursting of from the seams of Lucifer's meatsuit and the way it shines in his jugular, then that's what Sam will do.


End file.
